1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to mounting structures and in particular to structures for mounting a bulldozer assembly to a vehicle, such as a tractor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In U.S. Letters Pat. No. 3,825,074 of Robert N. Stedman et al., owned by the assignee hereof, means are disclosed for mounting a bulldozer assembly to a tractor wherein universal joints are disposed on opposite sides of an open box cross frame internally containing a heat exchanger system of the tractor. The universal joints are mounted to the box frame side members substantially below the upper end thereof and extend laterally outwardly from the opposite sides of the box frame.
In U.S. Letters Pat. No. 3,834,478, of George F. Alexander et al., owned by the assignee hereof, a guard is provided which, together with the heat exchanger, is pivotably mounted to be swung as a unit away from the power unit of the tractor such as to provide service access to the power unit.
In U.S. Letters Pat. No. 2,965,187 of Bernard L. Zeman, a tiltable engine guard is provided for use on a tractor which is also adapted to serve as a support for the lift mechanism used to raise and lower the bulldozer blade. The bracket structure mounting the hydraulic jack is attached to the side plate of the guard.
In another form of jack mounting means, brackets are provided on cross tube supports which tend to retard the flow of cooling air through the radiator.
The use of external jack mounting brackets has been found to raise several additional problems, including the undesirable obstruction of the operator's vision forwardly of the tractor, as well as the occasional blocking or jamming of debris inwardly and forwardly of the track chains.